


heir(ess)

by orphan_account



Series: gender changes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Female Draco Malfoy, Female Harry Potter, Gender Identity, Genderswap, Girl-Who-Lived, Lesbians at Hogwarts, So Is Snape, The Dursleys are Assholes, Trans Female Character, e-book library needs to take this down but i'm way too lazy, of some characters, poc!Harry Potter, trans!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-20 02:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2411825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>draco had never been much of a boy<br/>and:<br/>the girl who lived is gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. minted

“Lying to ourselves is more deeply ingrained than lying to others.” 

Fyodor Dostoyevsky  
  


Draco Malfoy had never been much of a boy, not like his family needed him to be. He was the last of a line of a distinguished and Noble House, and he needed to be a _he_. He had to be normal. Otherwise, the family might be destroyed.

(it was familial, this feeling of wrongness.

bellatrix never felt like a woman, and lucius never felt like any gender at all)

 

Draco hid his fears close to his chest, but his mother always gave him soft encouragements.

( _you’re beautiful, darling_ she’d whisper carefully.

_this will look stunning on you_

she’d murmur as she slipped a pearl necklace gently around his neck, the pearls feminine in a way he dared not breathe)

Sometimes, growing up, he’d read about glamour spells and wonder about a softer jawline and gentler waist.

At eleven, his father told him that at Hogwarts, he mustn’t show that he wasn’t much of a boy at all.

(draco didn’t know how to act any different than himself. all he knew of boys were the cutting remarks of teddy nott and blaise zabini, the blunt cruelty of vince and greg, and the impressive, impassive coldness held by his stoic father.)

            Draco threw away the cheap Muggle makeup he had purchased. He couldn’t look at the pale pink lipstick without thinking of the disapproving face his father had stared down at him. He didn’t throw away the heels he nicked from his mother. Draco realized Narcissa knew about this, knew about the dresses he had worn and the heels he had tottered in. But they were not for him anymore.

            He was to be a man, the heir for the richest family in Britain, and he was so confused as to _why._            

-

He resolved his confusion by taking it out on the Girl-Who-Lived, Harriet Dorea Potter. She declined his friendship, preferring to sit with Rhonda Weasley.

Merlin, Harry Potter, the bleeding Girl-Who-Lived, chose to sit with a _Weasley_ instead of a _Malfoy_.

Draco decided to focus his rage on her, then, rather than on himself. Why did she get to be a girl? How dare she be normal?

Of course, Harriet Potter being who she was, normal didn’t come very naturally.

(a gentle way of saying that harriet saw normality, craved normality, and when she tried to achieve it, she managed to blow a hole through it)

Draco’s turmoil had to rear her twisted head once Harriet Potter came out as gay in Fifth Year, with her long, kinky locks and dark, smooth skin and striking green eyes.

(how dare she how dare she -- she is an heir and heirs have to be straight and marry a man and marry a pureblood and marry and marry and produce heirs because heirs are to inherit the money and the status and the pureblood and homosexuality would destroy this _how is this fair why does she get to be off why can’t i)_

Draco began questioning the beliefs his parents had instilled in him that night, and then, then he realized it.

_I am not a man_ , Draco discovers. _I am a woman_.

These fundamental truths help him-- _her_ disavow the twisted mess she had conjured for himself, and yet, she still knew one thing.

Harriet Potter was gay.

Harriet Potter was gay, and so was Draco.

This came with all the things Draco wished to know about Potter. Why did her lips curl up at the edges? How does her hair feel, in all of its curls? Why do her eyes seem to put a Confundus on Draco?

_why is she so beautiful_

_why am i not_


	2. chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> love is a two way street  
> or: draco is a girl, and harriet is very very gay

It's not wise to violate rules until you know how to observe them.

\--T. S. Eliot

 

 

It took a very long time for Harriet Potter to figure out the whole gay thing. She was never against it; anything that Uncle Patrick and Aunt Veronica were against was quite alright, honestly.

It was _Draco Malfoy_ , naturally. How could she be _gay_ if she thought the raging asshat of a wizard was gorgeous?

(but that fine blonde hair was so very different from the thick curls she had to hex into submission; those fine, fair features on that pale face with grey eyes inset…harriet wished that she had gotten her mother’s white white skin and crimson hair. she might not have stood out so, otherwise.                                                                               

 _potter hair_ her _ass_. if hogwarts wasn't so homogenous with brits then the wizards would call it what it was, but she didn't _know_ , there was never anyone to ask. her relatives didn’t like questions, and harriet’s undetermined ethnicity ranged from arabic to west african to australian depending on which they hated most that day)

Bisexuality never occurred to her. The only _boy_ she liked didn't proper count. Draco Malfoy was unnervingly beautiful, in the same way that the young Tom Riddle was beautiful, in the same way that flying was beautiful. There was a set about their pulchritude that transcended humans and genders and magic. It _was_.

After the holidays in Fifth Year, she noticed Malfoy was different. From his jawline to the lilt to his eyes, he was _softer_.

Beautiful. Harriet found herself wanting to lick up that jaw. Of course, then she saw his robes.

Those were—female clothes underneath the robes? Was Malfoy trying to _kill her?_

(probably) Malfoy was…very, very attractive dressed as a girl.

            Then, once the _Prophets_ flew in, Harriet understood. Transgender was something she knew, something she had thought she was before realizing that being attracted to girls is okay for girls.

            She half-expected Horatio Granger to start a GSA.

            Bloody hell, though. If Draco Malfoy was a girl…oh, that made things so much more difficult. She could have passed her attraction to the bast—bitch off as a fluke, but no, Draco had to be a girl. A gorgeous _gay_ one at that.

            Harriet really needed a girlfriend. _Now_.

            She always was getting into trouble, and if Draco Malfoy was anything, she was trouble.

            She was knocked out of her musings by an anxious Rhonda. “Harri— _Harriet_. We are going to be late for _Potions if you don’t get your ass out of that seat_.”

            “but Malfoy is a _really hot_ gi _—“_

            “I am not hearing this. We are going to deal with Snape. Get up before Horatio lectures us again. _And Malfoy is not hot_ ,” Rhonda hissed at her, slight anger streaking across her face.

            Harriet conceded and was thus tugged into double-Potions, prepared for the uncomfortable yelling and ranting of the colossal bitch that was their professor.

            And—there it was. “Ah. Miss Potter, so kind of you to show up. I appreciate that you pretend to put effort in, considering your grades.”

            Oh, _fuck her_ and all that her greasy hair stands for! After two hours of that drawl, Harriet was itching to get out.

            “Only thirty minutes left, Rhonny,” she murmured, eyes firmly on the clock, watching the second hand tick-tick-tick closer to another minute.

            “Did you have something to add, Potter? I’m sure, knowing you, it will be quite brilliant,” a venomous whisper drifted towards her.

            Double-Potions was _fucking terrible_. She knew Malfoy was probably smirking and checked to verify—wait. Malfoy looked _angry_ , and not at her for once.

            “Professor Snape, I was wondering about how the reactions between wormwood and nightshade correlate with step 33 on the homework?” Malfoy’s new, softer voice probably saved Snape from getting killed by a very angry Girl-who-Lived.

            Then, finally, the agony was over. Rhonda whispered something to Harriet about “walking into lunch with Horatio,” and she was gone. Bitch.

            Harriet sighed and gathered her things to leave. Malfoy was still there, though. Saying something to her, something---

            _Holy shit, Malfoy was talking to_ her! _Calm down, Harriet, what’s the ba-bitch saying?_

            “—insist that I must tutor you. It’s getting very annoying having to deal with you not knowing answers in class and slowing down my education to a Muggle pace.”

            _Gah! Tutoring! It’s like all the classics! Oh, wow, was Draco asking her out?_

            Harriet Potter let out a noise that would have made an opera singer weep from jealousy. “Yes, yes! A million times yes!”

            After hugging the Malfoy brat tightly, ignoring her wounded look, Harriet dragged her into the Great Hall behind her.

            It was a Very Good Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for how terrible this is, I usually write non-fiction or poetry!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really rough. I will edit and hopefully add to this, but I think having trans!Draco is really important. She has to be a boy to be the heir for the family, but she is not.


End file.
